Ścigany
Ścigany — szósty odcinek piątego sezonu i dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy ogółem. W tym odcinku znany bandyta, Troubleshoes Clyde powraca, aby sterroryzować rodeo w Appleloosie. Znaczkowa Liga rusza w pogoń, by oddać go w ramiona sprawiedliwości i mają nadzieję, że zdobędą swoje znaczki. Wkrótce okazuje się jednak, że ogier nie jest groźny. Znaczkowa Liga próbuje mu pomóc uciec z więzienia i nadać sens jego życiu. Streszczenie Znaczkowa Liga przyjeżdża na rodeo do Appleoosy. Wszystkie się cieszą, bo mają nadzieję, że biorąc udział w konkurencjach, zdobędą swoje znaczki. Podczas tego, kiedy Applejack ćwiczy na nadchodzące rodeo, układając bele siana w wieżyczkę, owa konstrukcja znikąd przewraca się. Szeryf, jak i Braeburn są pewni, że to wina Troubleshoes'a. Zostało zwołane zebranie kucyków. Wszyscy są ciekawi tego, czy szeryf odwoła rodeo jedynie z powodu lęku przed bandytą. On na początku jest zdania, by odwołać rodeo, lecz po zastanowieniu się stwierdza, iż to posunęło się za daleko i rodeo jednak się odbędzie. Applejack stwierdza, że na wszelki wypadek powinna wysłać Apple Bloom i jej przyjaciółki do domu. Po ich marudzeniu sama stwierdza, że musi pojechać do domu. Braeburn mówi jej, że ona, ich szansa na zwycięstwo w rodeo, nie może odejść i powinna zająć się treningiem. Obiecuje jej, że pod jej nieobecność będzie pilnował dziewczynek. Nocą, kiedy ich opiekun zasypia, Znaczkowa Liga ucieka przez okno do lasu, by odnaleźć i aresztować Troubleshoes'a i dzięki temu zdobyć znaczki. Aczkolwiek, kiedy nagle rozpętuje się burza, Sweetie Belle przekonuje Apple Bloom i Scootaloo, by wróciły z powrotem do miasteczka. Okazuje się jednak, że zgubiły drogę powrotną - postanowiły zatem iść ślepo do przodu. Trafiają do domu Troubleshoes'a i tam się przekonują, że ogier wcale nie jest groźny. Według niego wszystkie wypadki i zniszczenia, do których dochodziło, wydarzały się przez jego okrutny pech. Źrebiątka stwierdzają, że on jest po prostu niezgrabny. On w zamian twierdzi, że to nie niezgrabność, tylko znaczek będący odwróconą podkową. Kiedy ogier pomaga Lidze wrócić do domu, zostaje w moment aresztowany. Dziewczynki próbują przekonać szeryfa, Braeburna i Applejack, że Troubleshoes nie jest takim zagrożeniem, za który uważają go wszystkie kucyki, jednak na marne. Następnego dnia, gdy szeryf wyrusza zobaczyć rodeo, Znaczkowa Liga wydostaje ogiera z więzienia. Tłumaczą mu, że źle zrozumiał swój znaczek i jest stworzony do rozśmieszania. Troubleshoes pod namową Ligi, przebiera się za klauna i występuje razem z innymi na rodeo. Wszystkie kucyki stwierdzają, że to najlepszy klaun. Jednakże, kiedy przez przypadek Troubleshoes traci kamuflaż, wszyscy są znów wobec niego źle nastawieni. Ogier tłumaczy, że nigdy nie chciał zniszczyć rodeo, tylko to były pechowe wypadki i teraz wie, że urodził się, by zabawiać. Szeryf twierdzi, że sprawę z rodeo by zrozumiał, ale nie porwanie klaczek. Znaczkowa Liga przyznaje się do tego, że on ich nie porwał, tylko one szwendały się nocą po lesie. Za karę musiały posprzątać bałagan po Troubleshoes'sie. Fabuła Prolog Kucyki przygotowują się do rodeo w Appleloosie. Apple Bloom pyta się Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo czy cieszą się z tego, że przyjechały z nią zobaczyć jak Applejack startuje w rodeo w Appleloosie. Scootaloo potwierdza to i podekscytowana dodaje, że to miejsce to "kopalnia znaczków". Apple Bloom mówi, że na rodeo odbędą się beczkowe wyścigi, zawody w wiązaniu liną, klauny, gonitwa z przeszkodami - i jeżeli one dostaną się na któreś z tych konkurencji, to powrócą do Ponyville ze znaczkami. Scootaloo sądzi, wskazując na swój bok, że beczka nie wyglądałaby na nim dobrze. thumb|left|Zapowiada się ekscytujące rodeo! Apple Bloom mówi, że ona chciałaby brać udział w lasso. Sweetie Belle mówi, że te konkurencje wyglądają na niebezpieczne. Farmerka odpowiada jej, iż bez ryzyka nie ma nagrody. Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda zwołuje kucyki i mówi, że muszą podkreślić obecność na rodeo - według tego muszą dać się zauważyć wszędzie. Dodał też, że chce, by pewien podły łapserdak wiedział, że nie żartują. Sweetie Belle mówi do Scootaloo i Apple Bloom, że ma nadzieję, iż nie dzieje się tutaj nic złego. Apple Bloom odpowiada, że zapowiada im się najbardziej ekscytujące rodeo w historii. Scootaloo to potwierdza i biegnie za swą koleżanką. Sweetie Belle robi niepewną minę, ale mimo tego biegnie za przyjaciółkami. Wszystko z ukrycia słyszy Troubleshoes, który oddalając się zostawia odcisk kopyta. Rozmowa Applejack, Braeburna i Znaczkowej Ligi thumb|Piątka! Tylko szkoda, że w bolące kopyto... Kucyki podrzucają do siebie stóg siana. Na końcu Applejack podrzuca go na szczyt piramidki ze stogów siana. Braeburn dopinguje swoją kuzynkę, gwiżdżąc i piszcząc: Farmerka podchodzi do niego i mówi, że to już szmat czasu odkąd ostatni raz startowała. Dodaje, że z jakiegoś powodu każde rodeo w okolicach Ponyville zostało zamknięte. Braeburn mówi jej, że posiadanie kontuzjowanego krewniaka chyba się opłaciło. Applejack odpowiada, że po prostu robi wszystko, by wskoczyć w jego podkowy. Odpowiada ze śmiechem, by rzucała tak dalej, a zostanie bez pracy. Applejack kopytem przybija mu piątkę, tyle że w jego zabandażowane kopyto. Jej kuzyn krzyczy z bólu. Klacz przeprasza i pyta się, gdzie jest jej siostrzyczka i jej przyjaciółki. Zakłopotany Braeburn próbuje wytłumaczyć, że wciągnął się oglądając ją i nie wie, gdzie się one podziały. Applejack mu przerywa, przypominając mu, że powiedział, iż będzie miał oko na te klacze. Pyta się, jak ona ma się skupić na treningu w takich warunkach. Wtem Braeburn jej przerywa i wskazuje na Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo, mówiąc, że są tam, tam gdzie je zostawił. Applejack posyła w jego stronę niedowierzające spojrzenie. thumb|left|Ahh! To zaraz spadnie! Jej kuzyn prosi ją, aby się nie wściekała, kiedy nagle poczyna jęczeć, że boli go noga i robi minę pokrzywdzonego. Znaczkowa Liga śmieje się z tego, jak słabo mu wychodzi udawanie poszkodowanego. Applejack do nich podchodzi i mówi, że nie mogą tak uciekać, bo kulisy rodeo to nie plac zabaw. Apple Bloom przeprasza swoją siostrę i mówi, że już nie będą się tak szwendać. Scootaloo szturcha ją przypominając, o co się miała zapytać. Apple Bloom pyta się, czy nie mogłyby wziąć udziału w kilku konkurencjach. Zanim Applejack zdołała odpowiedzieć, Braeburn ostrzega dziewczyny przed opadającą za nimi piramidą stogów siania. Applejack w ostatniej chwili spycha Znaczkową Ligę na bok, ratując je przed "lawiną". Pyta się od razu, co się stało. Braeburn w tym samym czasie odpowiada, czy nic im się nie stało. Szeryf, który spostrzegł całą sytuację, prędko do nich podbiegł. Applejack pyta się, o co mu chodzi. Szeryf wskazuje na podejrzany odcisk kopyta. Braeburn się pyta, czy to "on". Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda odpowiada, że to niewątpliwie ślad Troubleshoes'a. Kim jest Troubleshoes? thumb|Rodeo się odbędzie! Szeryf przywołuje zebranie. Kucyki pytają się czy to prawda, że Troubleshoes tu jest i czy z tego powodu odwołają rodeo. Srebrna Gwiazda odpowiada, że zwołał zebranie, a nie wściekły tłum. Ogiery z westchnięciem odkładają na bok widły i pochodnie, które trzymali. Szeryf mówi, że rodeo w Equestrii zostało nawiedzone przez uczynki bandyty. Jakaś klacz z tłumu mówi, że porozwalał wszystkie babeczki we wszystkich rodeo w Hoof City i dodaje, że te babeczki prawie uderzyły w jej ciotkę. Jakiś ogier dodaje, że ten sam bandyta zniszczył zagrodę wołów na rodeo w Pinto Creek, robiąc taki popłoch, że odwołali rodeo. Szeryf również wtrącił swe trzy grosze, wskazując na Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo, że mieli tu incydent dzisiaj rano i bele siana prawie spadły na owe trzy źrebiątka. Dodał, że zbadał odciski kopyt i to musiał był Troubleshoes. Kucyki donośnie wydały swe przerażenie. Szeryf powiedział, że musi odwołać rodeo. Jednak po krótkim zastanowieniu zmienia zdanie i mówi, że rodeo się odbędzie. Zadowolone kucyki podążają za nim. Apple Bloom niepewnie pyta się Applejack czy mogłaby razem z jej przyjaciółkami wystartować w rodeo. Applejack patrzy na nie, niedowierzającym wzrokiem, że jeszcze się pytają. Ucieczka do lasu thumb|left|Nie ma to jak ucieczka przez okno Apple Bloom prosi swoją siostrę, by nie odsyłała ich do domu. Odpowiada jej, że nie zostawi ich tak, gdy bandyta był na wolności. Dodaje, że chyba sama będzie musiała wrócić do domu. Braeburn odpowiada jej, że nie może, bo to rodeo jest ważne dla Appleloosy, a z nią mają szansę na wygraną. Wypychając ją za drzwi dodaje, żeby wracała do treningu, a on nie spuści z oczu Znaczkowej Ligi. Zamyka drzwi na wszystkie kłódki i mówi do trójki klaczy, że nie spuści ich z oczu. Zmartwione dziewczynki wymieniają się niepewnymi wzrokami. Po chwili jednak Braeburn zasypia. Dziewczynki korzystają z okazji i wychodzą z domu przez otwarte okno. Sweetie Belle przypomina im, że miały się nie szwendać. Apple Bloom odpowiada, że to nie szwendanie, bo doskonale wie dokąd idą, by odnaleźć Troubleshoes'a. Sweetie Belle pyta koleżanek, czy on aby nie jest niebezpiecznym kryminalistą. Apple Bloom odpowiada, że wystarczy, iż go znajdą. Aresztowaniem zajmie się szeryf. Scootaloo mówi, że kiedy bandyta będzie w więzieniu, one wystartują w zawodach i zdobędą znaczki. Sweetie Belle mówi do siebie, że to jest najgorszy pomysł w historii, ale podąża za swoimi przyjaciółkami. thumb|Zapowiada się burza... Apple Bloom wskazuje odcisk kopyta. Sweetie Belle pyta się czy któraś z nich wie, gdzie są. Zanim któraś z nich zdąża odpowiedzieć rozlega się błyskawica. Przerażone krzyczą. Pegaz mówi, że chyba powinni zawrócić i spróbować kiedy indziej. Apple Bloom ignoruje to i mówi, żeby szły póki widzą ślad. Scootaloo i Sweetie Belle niepewnie podążają za żółtą klaczą. Jednorożec mówi, że już dość błądzą i powinny zawrócić. Pegaz dodaje, że pada coraz mocniej, mogą wrócić tu jutro. Apple Bloom przyznaje im rację i pyta jak wrócą. Sweetie Belle dziwi się, że farmerka nie wie. Wtedy rozlega się błyskawica. Przyjaciółki przytulają się do siebie. Próby znalezienia Ligi i Troubleshoes'a thumb|Ej! Gdzie są dziewczynki? Applejack wchodzi do stodoły i do reszty kucyków mówi, że razem z nią wykonali dobrą robotę. Dodaje, że wie, iż potrzebuje błota na rodeo, ale wolałaby, aby ostrzegli ją o burzy. Do stodoły wbiegł Braeburn. Farmerka pyta się go, gdzie są dziewczynki. Ogier śmieje się zakłopotany. Applejack krzyczy na niego i wtedy rozlega się błyskawica. Szeryf z dwoma ogierami gra w karty. Wygrywa, triumfując przy tym. Jego koledzy wzdychają. Nagle do domu wpada Applejack prosząc szeryfa o pomoc, ponieważ jej siostra wraz z przyjaciółkami zaginęły. Braeburn dodaje, że ciągle szukał, ale ślad po nich zaginął. Applejack od razu sądzi, że to sprawka Troubleshoes'a. thumb|left|No wiesz... ja... tak jakby... Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda mówi, żeby wstrzymali wodzy,. Według niego Troubleshoes narozrabiał w ostatnim czasie, ale nie dopuściłby się czegoś takiego. Applejack pyta się, czy on jest w stanie podjąć to ryzyko. Po namyśle szeryf zmienia zdanie i razem z pozostałymi ogierami wybiega z domu. W międzyczasie, Scootaloo przeprowadza Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle przez mroczny las. Jednorożec pyta się, czy ona jest pewna, że dobrze ich prowadzi. Pegaz odpowiada, że tak jej się zdawało, ale teraz już nie ma pojęcia, gdzie są. Farmerka mówi, że sprawiła, iż wszystkie się zgubiły i pyta, czy może być jeszcze gorzej. Wtedy góra, na której stoją, zawala się i wszystkie spadają do rwącej rzeki. Apple Bloom mówi, że muszą uciec przed tym deszczem. Scootaloo wskazuje na niedaleki obiekt, zwracając tym uwagę koleżanek. To była budka. Pegaz dodaje, że wyglądała na opuszczoną. Apple Bloom mówi, że powinny skryć się przed burzą w tamtym miejscu. Kiedy źrebiątka otwierają drzwi budki, rozlega się błyskawica. Wszystkie rozglądają się po pomieszczeniu. Słyszą z zewnątrz odgłosy kopyt. Przestraszone zaczynają się cofać. Kiedy drzwi się otwierają, widzą w nich masywnych rozmiarów ogiera. Wszystkie krzyczą. Ogier, zaskoczony gościnami w domu, także krzyczy i wchodząc do domu, wpada na ścianę, a potem na kolejną. Ląduje na kaktusie i od razu po tym pechowo wpada na lampę. Pech Troubleshoes'a thumb|On chyba nie może być tym bandytą...? Nieprzytomnego ogiera budzi Apple Bloom i pyta go, czy wszystko w porządku. Odpowiada, że nic mu się nie stało, pomimo poprzednich zdarzeń. Farmerka tłumaczy, że nie chciały źle, tylko przyszły tu schronić się przed deszczem. Troubleshoes odpowiada im, że zostawił gorący cydr w kuchni i wątpi, by teraz przetrwał. Cydr był bowiem rozlany na podłodze. Mówi, że nie wstanie, by ich przywitać, bo to niemiłe z jego strony. Dodaje, że jak widzą, jest on najnowszą ofiarą tej niefortunnej sytuacji. Tłumaczy, iż taki był jego los życiowy. Apple Bloom pyta, czy on był Troubleshoes'em. Ogier bez wahania przytakuje. Kiedy ziemska klacz chce zrobić krok w przód, Scootaloo ją powstrzymuje i pyta co ona robi. Odpowiada, że pomoże mu stanąć na nogi. Sweetie Belle mówi, że nie może tego zrobić, bo to był Troubleshoes. Ziemska klacz odpowiada, że nie wydaje się taki zły. Pomaga mu się wydostać ze skarpet. Troubleshoes wstaje i mówi, że jak zwykle goście przyszli, a on nie ma ciasta do zaproponowania. Mówi, że to dla niego kolejne punkty nieszczęścia. Znikąd poślizgnął się na skórce od banana, w moment uderzył w szafę, a z niej spadły na niego kule do kręgli. Troubleshoes po tym masuje swoją głowę, z której wyrasta guz. Mówi, że to typowe, bo pech nigdy nie śpi. Apple Bloom się pyta, czy jest pewien, że to pech, bo jej się wydaje, że jest on po prostu odrobinę niezgrabny. Ogier odpowiada, żeby powiedziała to boczkowi. Wskazuje na swój bok, na którym jest odwrócona podkowa. Mówi, że odwrócona podkowa to pech, podąża za nim, gdziekolwiek pójdzie" jak kwaśny smak za starym mlekiem". Dodaje, że lepiej będzie jak stąd pójdą, zanim jego pech przylegnie do nich. Scootaloo niepewnie mówi, że nie znają powrotnej drogi do Appleloosy. Ogier odpowiada, że może pomóc im powrócić do miasteczka. Sądzi przy tym, że to jego szczęśliwy dzień. Powrót do Appleloosy Historia Troubleshoesa thumb|Troubleshoes jak źrebak Troubleshoes maszerował przez las, prowadząć trzy źrebiątka z powrotem do miasteczka. Sweetie Belle mówi do swoich przyjaciółek, że to miłe z jego strony, iż im pomaga. Scootaloo sądzi tak samo, ale martwi ją, że szeryf chciałby go aresztować. Dodaje, że jeżeli za to dostanie znaczek, to za każdym razem jak na niego spojrzy, będzie się czuć winna. Farmerka podchodzi do Troubleshoes'a i mówi mu, że raczej nie powinien isć do samej Appleloosy, bo szeryf wbił sobie do głowy, że on był bandytą, który próbuje zakończyć rodeo. Ogier odpowiada jej, że jego myślenie jest w stylu jego szczęścia. Apple Bloom pyta, czy to jest prawda. Troubleshoes w zamian pyta się, czy lubią historyjki. Przytakują. Mówi ironicznie, że takie jego szczęście - miał nadzieje, że zaprzeczą. Zaczął opowiadać, że kiedy był źrebakiem, strasznie chciał zostać gwiazdą rodeo, ale zdawało się, że nie ma do tego talentu. Kiedy chciał minąć beczkę, to na nią wpadł, a kiedy chciał wykonać sztuczkę z lasso, to się zaplątał. Mówił, że ćwiczył i ćwiczył, kiedy w końcu zebrał się na odwagę, by zgłosić się na przesłuchanie do szkoły rodeo. W samej środku próby wiedział, że robi to, do czego jest stworzony. Nagle na jego boku pojawił się znaczek. Troubleshoes spojrzał na niego i lassem złapał beczkę która spadła na niego. Kiedy sędziowie się śmiali, on się wycofał. Mówił, że nie skończył swojego pokazu, bo wtedy zrozumiał, iż jego przeznaczeniem jest pech, ale jego zapał do rodeo nigdy go nie opuścił. Z boku obserwował rodeo i wtedy pech go uderzał. Skończył swoją opowieść, mówiąc, że zdaje się, iż taki jest jego los. Aresztowanie thumb|left|Jesteś aresztowany! Sweetie Belle powiedziała do reszty Ligi, że nie może uwierzyć, iż sędziowie tak się z niego wyśmiewali. Apple Bloom wyjaśnia jej, że nie śmiali się z niego, tylko cieszyli się pokazem. Scootaloo się pyta, o czym ona mówi. Farmerka tłumaczy dalej, że jakby klaun w rodeo zrobił to, co Troubleshoes zrobił w swoim domu, to by pomyśleli, że jest najlepszy. Jednorożec przyznaje jej rację mówiąc, że ogier nadal może brać udział w rodeo, tylko nie tak jak sobie to wyobrażał. Pegaz mówi, że cały czas patrzył na swój talent ze złej strony. Kiedy chce powiedzieć, że to nie jest pech, tylko coś innego, to przerywa im nagły okrzyk ogierów. Szeryf, Applejack, Braeburn i dwóch ogierów przygotowało zasadzkę na Troubleshoes'a i związuje ogiera lassem. On zaś mówi ironicznie, że takie jego szczęście. Szeryf mówi mu, że jest aresztowany za niszczenia mienia i spokoju ducha dobrych, kochających rodeo kucyków Equestrii, nie wspominając już o porwaniu źrebaków. Znaczkowa Liga próbuje ich powstrzymać. Applejack mówi Braeburnowi, aby zabrał te klacze w bezpieczne miejsce. Apple Bloom nadal próbuje ich powstrzymać, ale na marne. Troubleshoes zaczyna rozumieć swój znaczek Wydostanie z więzienia thumb|No i kolejny materac popsuty Apple Bloom próbuje przekonać siostrę, że Troubleshoes nie jest zagrożeniem, za które wszystkie kucyki go mają. Applejack nie kryje zdziwienia. Apple Bloom próbuje ją jeszcze zawołać, lecz Applejack wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Troubleshoes w więzieniu wzdycha, że ma przynajmniej widok na jeden, mały kącik rodeo. Wtedy materac, na którym stoi, pęka w szwach. Szeryf wzdycha, że kończą mu się materace. W tym samym czasie Znaczkowa Liga zakradła się pod okno więzienia. Kiedy szeryf zasnął, Sweetie Belle magią wzięła klucze do celi. Apple Bloom mówi szeryfowi, że zaraz przegapi monstrualne układanie bel siana. Szeryf wybudza się, mamrocze pod nosem pytanie, czy już się zaczęło, i nie czekając na nikogo, wybiega z pomieszczenia. Przyjaciółki otwierają celę i mówią Troubleshoes'owi, że wyciągają go z więzienia. On odpowiada, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, bo doskonale słyszy rodeo z tej pozycji, w której jest. Scootaloo wyjaśnia, że mają plan, by pomóc mu żyć jego marzeniem. Ogier się pyta, jak mają go niby zabrać na rodeo. Wszystkie, nic nie mówiąc, uśmiechają się. Sztuczki ogiera thumb|left|Jak wyglądam? Na rodeo trwa monstrualne układanie bel siana. Znaczkowa Liga dopinguje Applejack. Wtedy przychodzi Troubleshoes w stroju klauna i pyta się, jak wygląda. Wszystkie zaczynają się śmiać. Kiedy kolejna bela ląduje na szczycie, ogier krzyczy, by dalej układali to siano. Troubleshoes'a nikt nie rozpoznaje. Kolejna bela trochę się kiwa, ale w końcu równo ląduje na szczycie. Pegaz metrem liczy długość wieżyczki, przykleja strzałeczkę, wyżej niż sięgnęły pozostałe wieże z bel siana. Wszystkie kucyki się cieszą. Wtedy przychodzą klauny, robiąc różne sztuczki. Wszystkie kucyki się śmieją, nawet Troubleshoes. Apple Bloom do niego mówi, że to teraz jego szansa na występ. On odpowiada, że nie jest jakimś klaunem z rodeo. Farmerka tłumaczy mu, że źle zrozumiał swój znaczek, urodził się, by zabawiać, bo ma dar do rozśmieszania. Ogier odpowiada, że jego znaczek to odwrócona podkowa, a to oznacza pech. Sweetie Belle tłumaczy mu, że zależy, jak się na niego spojrzy. Apple Bloom mówi, że jeżeli zawsze chciał być częścią rodea, to teraz ma okazję. Troubleshoes zmienia zdanie i wybiega na stadion. Kiedy widzi, jak pozostałe klauny robią sztuczki z piłkami, zakłopotany patrzy na Znaczkową Ligę. Klaczki zachęcają go, aby szedł dalej. Ogier potyka się o piłkę, która wpada na Braeburna. Wszystkie kucyki się śmieją. Applejack podchodzi do Apple Bloom i pokazując puchar, pyta się co o niej myśli. Wpatrzona w klauny, bez entuzjazmu jej gratuluje. Applejack się ich pyta, od kiedy interesują je klauny z rodeo. Nie odpowiadają. Klauny robią sztuczki, skacząc na beczkach. Kiedy Troubleshoes próbuje przeskoczyć beczkę, wpada na niego inny klaun. Wszyscy się śmieją. Akrobaci skaczą przez obręcz.thumb|Ups... Troubleshoes mówi do swojego znaczka, by zostawił go w spokoju. Zaczyna biec w stronę obręczy. Kucyki, które trzymają obręcz, przerażone wielkością ogiera zaczynają się cofać, za to Troubleshoes nadal ich goni. Wszyscy się śmieją. Ogier przewraca beczki, a jedna z nich spada na jego głowę. Klauny robią piramidkę. Troubleshoes próbując zepchnąć z głowy beczkę, niczego nie widząc, prawie wpada na akrobatów, którzy usuwają się w ostatniej chwili. W końcu wpada na wieżyczkę z bel siana, która się rozwala. Jedna z bel spada na Braeburna. Wszyscy się śmieją. Applejack mówi, że to najlepszy klaun z rodeo, jakiego w życiu widziała. Apple Bloom i Scootaloo przybijają sobie piątkę. Kiedy w końcu Troubleshoes zdejmuje z siebie beczkę, spada mu nos klauna, przez co wszyscy go poznają. Wyjaśnienia thumb|left|Już wszystko wyjaśniam... Wszyscy krzyczą, że uciekł z więzienia i niszczy kolejne rodeo. Apple Bloom mówi, że Troubleshoes nie jest taki, za jakiego go biorą. Szeryf mówi, by się odsunęły, bo on wraca do więzienia. Sweetie Belle tłumaczy, że on nigdy nie chciał zniszczyć rodeo, tylko to były pechowe wypadki. Applejack pyta się jej, o czym ona mówiła. Scootaloo tłumaczy jej, że Troubleshoes ma dar do rozśmieszania kucyków. Pewna klacz z widowni mówi, że jest najśmieszniejszym klaunem, jakiego widziała. Apple Bloom wyjaśnia, że znaczek Troubleshoes'a kazał owemu ogierowi trzymać się z dala od rodeo, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że tam było jego miejsce. Troubleshoes przyznaje jej rację. Szeryf mówi, że mogło tak być, ale wciąż musi stawić czoła zarzutom za kłopoty, które spowodował. Ogier mówi, że jak zrobił coś złego to wypije cydr, który naważył i wyrówna swoje rachunki. Szeryf odpowiada, że mógłby zrozumieć zamieszanie z rodeo, ale nie porwanie klaczy. Apple Bloom niepewnie przyznaje się do tego, iż on je nie porwał, tylko same się szwendały po lesie i Troubleshoes pomógł im powrócić do miasteczka. Epilog thumb|Naprawdę musimy to wszystko sprzątać? Znaczkowa Liga za karę sprząta bałagan po Troubleshoes'sie. Apple Bloom pyta się swojej siostry czy naprawdę chce, by posprzątały cały ten bałagan. Applejack odpowiada, że może to oduczy ich szwendania po tym, jak kazała im tego nie robić. Ziemska klacz pyta się, czy nie wystarczy jej to, że wraca do Ponyville z lśniącym trofeum, a one tylko z pustymi boczkami. Farmerka odpowiada, że pomogły Troubleshoes'owi zrozumieć prawdziwe znaczenie jego znaczka. Pyta się, czy to nie miłe uczucie, które mogą zabrać ze sobą. Sweetie Belle mówi, że sprawiły, iż sprawy mają się nieco lepiej. Scootaloo dodaje, że to całkiem miłe uczucie. Apple Bloom się pyta, czy więc mogą już przestać sprzątać. Applejack pozostaje nieugięta i odpowiada, że nie. Galeria en:Appleloosa's Most Wanted Kategoria:Odcinki 5 sezonu